The present invention relates to devices for introducing substances into water, for example for producing solutions to be used in showers, in sanitary systems, for washing of objects, for spraying, etc.
Some devices of this type are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,178. They can be further improved so as to provide a better control of the water in substance supply, to improve turning on and off of the device, to improve fixation system, to stabilize a substance consumption corresponding to the individual conditions in water systems, and also to expand the range of its use for technical applications.